The Unbelievers
by virtualhome
Summary: Merekalah orang-orang yang sepertinya diciptakan tanpa maksud, seperti sebuah kesalahan. [wannaone/wanna one; ongniel; soulmates!au; sub-bottom!daniel]


_-[Inspired by: post/161547543964, tapi tidak mengikuti prompt, hanya terinspirasi dari prompt-nya dan cerita-cerita dgn au yg sama di ao3.]-_

 _._

 _soulmates!au_

 **The Unbelievers**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di **Alam Semesta** ini, terdapat satu kepercayaan yang orang pilih untuk percaya dan tidak percaya. Sebagian populasi manusia di Alam Semesta ini memilih untuk percaya kepada satu kepercayaan tersebut; kepercayaan di mana setiap orang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki pasangan hidup oleh Sang Alam Semesta. Tiap manusianya diciptakan berpasangan, dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Mereka disebut dengan ' _The Believers_ '.

Dan sisanya, banyak juga populasi manusia yang memilih untuk tidak percaya, karena bagi mereka kepercayaan tersebut hanyalah bualan. Ketidakpercayaan ini muncul karena nampaknya Alam Semesta juga bisa melakukan _kesalahan_ ; ternyata banyak juga yang tidak pernah mengalami fenomena "bertemu dengan _soulmate_ " ini. Menurut sejarah, orang-orang akan mulai dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ mereka setelah menginjak usia remaja menuju dewasa yakni sekitar umur 18 - 25 tahun.

Namun kenyataannya, banyak orang-orang yang bahkan sudah melebihi umur standar pun belum dipertemukan dengan seorang pasangan. Merekalah orang-orang yang sepertinya diciptakan tanpa maksud, seperti kesalahan. Mereka memiliki panggilan ' _The Unbelievers_ '.

Hingga saat ini, tidak ada satu pun penelitian yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa banyak orang tidak memiliki ataupun dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Ada yang berhipotesis bahwa itu genetik, ada juga yang berkata karena faktor lingkungan, dan lain-lain.

Namun untuk menjadi orang yang percaya, tidak begitu berkaitan dengan memiliki _soulmate_ , karena banyak pula kaum _The Believers_ yang begitu yakin dengan kepercayaan bahwa mereka akan dipasangkan dengan seseorang, namun bahkan hingga akhir hayat hadir pun mereka belum dipertemukan dengan pasangannya.

Begitu pun sebaliknya untuk _The Unbelievers_ , mereka bisa saja sudah dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ mereka, dan tetap tertarik pada orang lain.

Alam Semesta ini memang begitu aneh dan misterius.

Ketika Sungwoon memberitahu Daniel bahwa ia sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -nya, Daniel—sebagai salah satu dari _The Believers_ —merasa amat antusias dengan kebahagiaan temannya tersebut. _Finally_ , setelah sekian lama, Sungwoon mengeluhkan kesendiriannya, ia dapat dipertemukan dengan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

" _And, we're getting married_."

" _What._ "

" _Yeah_."

Jadi setelah dua tahun berhubungan dengan _soulmate_ yang dipilihkan oleh Alam Semesta, Sungwoon akhirnya yakin bahwa pasangannya memang benar ditakdirkan untuknya.

Rasanya baru kemarin Sungwoon bercerita bagaimana ia dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ -nya, dan bagaimana mereka berdua bereaksi pada sensasi yang dihasilkan karena saling didekatkan dengan _soulmate_ yang telah ditakdirkan.

 _Ah_ , benar juga. Ada hal menarik lain mengenai _Soulmates_ ini.

Sensasinya begitu luar biasa.

Dari pengetahuan mengenai _Soulmates_ yang Daniel dapatkan di sekolah menengah, sensasi tersebut agak sulit untuk digambarkan karena rasanya yang amat _tidak biasa._ Namun, kira-kira yang dapat diketahui dari pelajaran mengenai _Soulmates_ dan pengalaman yang dibacanya di Internet adalah orang terkait akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa bila didekatkan dengan sang _soulmate_ , jantung akan berdegup kencang karena keantusiasan, kemudian simbol yang melekat di kulit tubuh yang awalnya hanya dapat dilihat oleh diri sendiri, akan dapat terlihat juga oleh sang _soulmate_.

 _Aw_ , _sounds romantic; you can see something that the others can't see in someone you're in love with._

Nah, jadi setiap orangnya memiliki simbol yang berbeda, letaknya pun berbeda-beda.

Bagi orang-orang yang percaya pada takdir Alam Semesta, mereka amat menghargai simbol yang dimiliki; berpikir bahwa simbol tersebut adalah anugerah Alam Semesta yang telah berbaik hati untuk memasangkan tiap makhluk hidupnya.

Dan bagi orang-orang yang tidak percaya—yang memang tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan Sang Pasangan, mereka memaknai simbol tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang tidak begitu berharga. Hanya pemanis tampilan, seperti simbol-simbol yang secara sengaja dilukiskan di tubuh layaknya _tattoo_. Maka dari itu banyak _The Unbelievers_ yang memiliki _tattoo_ hanya karena mereka ingin bermain-main dengan pandangan _The Believers_.

Dulu dua kelompok masyarakat ini pernah terpecah belah karena perbedaan kepercayaan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang mulai tidak peduli dengan perbedaan tersebut. Bahkan hal ini juga mempengaruhi _The Believers_ untuk mengadaptasi hidupnya seperti _The Unbelievers_.

Kini baik _The Believers_ maupun _The Unbelievers_ sama-sama berpikir bahwa perbedaan kepercayaan tersebut tidak begitu penting, yang terpenting adalah semua orang hidup bahagia.

Daniel melirik simbol berbentuk _**matahari**_ yang terlukis di punggung tangannya. _It's cute_ , tidak besar, tidak terkesan mengotori tangannya, hanya sebesar kuku jari. _But it's there_ , selalu terlihat oleh Daniel setiap harinya seperti mengingatkan bahwa di luar sana ada seseorang yang juga sedang menunggu-nunggu momen _itu_.

"Hm, ternyata benar, simbolnya semakin tebal."

" _Huh_?" Daniel tidak begitu menyimak Sungwoon tadinya, ia pun jadi memberikan lawan bicaranya perhatian penuh sekarang.

"Simbolnya," Sungwoon menunjuk satu area di dagunya,"semakin menebal."

Daniel hanya mengernyit. Sudah tahu kalau Daniel tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Sungwoon dari kemarin tidak berhenti membicarakan simbol Sungwoon yang ia klaim semakin menebal.

Sungwoon menghela napas panjang, ia masih menatap pantulan tampilan dirinya di layar ponselnya. "Aku bersyukur orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya, _it looks so ugly_."

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana pada topik yang selalu diungkit Sungwoon, Daniel hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Ia meraih cangkir teh miliknya, hendak menyesap isinya, namun pandangannya teralihkan lagi pada simbol matahari di tangannya.

 _Huh_. _It's glowing_. _Again_.

Daniel menyesap tehnya seperti biasa, melirik Sungwoon sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa teman bicaranya tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Daniel kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. _It's raining._ Daniel berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa dan mengabaikan simbol di tangannya yang tiba-tiba berpijar lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mungkin sudah ada seminggu lebih Daniel mengalami fenomena ini, dan ia masih tidak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi. Ingin mencari tahu, namun Daniel tidak ingin mengetahuinya juga di saat yang sama, karena ia pikir hal ini ada hubungannya dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Dan sesungguhnya ia selalu ingin pertemuan dengan _soulmate_ -nya ini menjadi kejutan tersendiri untuknya.

Daniel sering mengkhayal bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengan sang pasangan hidup. Pertemuannya pasti sangat _kebetulan_ , tidak terduga, dan romantis. Bisa jadi pertemuannya terjadi di kampusnya, di lingkungan asrama, di _mall_ , di perpustakaan, atau entahlah, bisa jadi di kafe ini misalnya, sekarang juga.

 _Bagaimana rupanya?_ Pasti indah, karena Alam Semesta telah memilihkan yang terbaik untuk Daniel.

 _Bagaimana rasanya_? _Benar-benar membahagiakan, benar?_ Itulah yang Daniel sering dengar dari orang-orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

Oh! Bisa saja Daniel tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan _soulmate_ -nya dalam perjalanan ke asrama kampusnya, mereka pasti akan amat terkesiap ketika dipertemukan. Dunianya akan lebih berwarna! _Well_ , setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan Sungwoon.

Daniel menahan senyumnya. Ia harus berhenti berkhayal seperti ini! Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya.

" _By the way_ ," Sungwoon memulai lagi percakapan. "Aku juga berencana untuk pindah rumah."

Bel pintu utama kafe ini berbunyi, ada seorang pelanggan baru yang masuk.

" _Oh_!" Daniel yang masih menggenggam cangkir berisi teh panas itu tiba-tiba tersentak, lalu mengerang kesakitan karena ia jadi menumpahkan sebagian isi cangkir teh panas tersebut ke meja dan lututnya.

 _Ughhh. Too hot, too hot._

Daniel menelan kembali umpatannya dan mendesis kesakitan. Sungwoon yang menyaksikan bagaimana Daniel tiba-tiba saja menumpahkan isi cangkir tehnya ikut panik, karena seingatnya teh tersebut masih mengepul panas, apa lagi melihat bagaimana Daniel terlihat sedang menahan kesakitan. Sungwoon juga mengerang, merasa kesal karena _lagi-lagi_ ada saja episode di mana Daniel ini bertindak ceroboh.

" _For God's sake,_ Daniel!" Seru Sungwoon sembari membantu Daniel membersihkan area celana denimnya yang terdapat noda teh. "Kenapa bisa sampai tumpah begitu?"

" _I'm sorry_ …." Gumam Daniel, ia juga merasa kebingungan. Daniel dan Sungwoon masih sama-sama mencoba untuk membersihkan noda tehnya.

Daniel tidak memberi kejelasan lebih lanjut mengenai mengapa ia bisa menumpahkan tehnya tiba-tiba karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

Daniel mengitari pandangan ke sekitar, ada yang perhatiannya sempat teralihkan padanya, ada juga yang benar-benar tidak peduli. Satu pramusaji yang memperhatikan berbaik hati memberikan ekstra tisu kepadanya. Daniel hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai gantinya.

 _Huh_. _What the heck was that?_

Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya pada simbol matahari di tangannya yang masih berpijar. Kulit yang terlukiskan simbol tersebut tadi tiba-tiba saja terasa berkedut-kedut, hal itulah yang mengejutkan Daniel dan membuatnya menumpahkan isi cangkir tehnya.

 _Uhhh_ , seingat Daniel, tidak ada yang menyebutkan simbolnya akan membuat efek yang secara fisik dapat dirasakan begini.

Atau Daniel melewatkan sesuatu dalam pelajarannya? Entahlah. Tapi ia tidak mau mengeluh lebih lanjut, lebih baik tetap diam. Sungwoon yang histeris akan membuat dirinya jadi sorotan seisi kota.

" _What I was saying is …_ ," mereka telah kembali ke posisi semula, " aku akan pindah rumah."

"Eh?"

" _Yep_."

"Jadi aku ditinggal sendirian di kota besar dan asing dan berisik dan kotor ini?"

" _I'm sorry_ , Daniel!" Sungwoon paling tidak senang melihat Daniel dengan raut wajah yang seperti itu. Iya, _itu_ ; yang cemberut nan begitu menyedihkan dan malang, namun tetap menggemaskan.

Sungwoon tahu bahwa Daniel paling mengetahui kelemahan Sungwoon. Jadi setelah itu, Sungwoon pun menjanjikan Daniel untuk membelikannya seember kecil es krim coklat yang selalu diinginkannya sebelum ia benar-benar pindah rumah dan meninggalkan Daniel.

Kemudian sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi apa saja hal menarik yang dialami selama pekan ini. Daniel tidak terlalu banyak bicara karena ia hanya menjalani hari-hari studinya seperti biasa, tentu saja ia melewatkan cerita mengenai simbolnya yang beraksi aneh. Dan Sungwoon lagi-lagi membahas mengenai _soulmate_ -nya dan persiapan mereka mengenai pernikahannya yang akan datang.

Kebosanan Daniel pun terselamatkan dengan kedatangan satu grup musik akustik yang begitu tiba-tiba. Segerombolan pria sebayanya yang membawa gitar dan instrumen perkusi lainnya itu menerobos masuk ke kafe dengan sebuah senyum lebar nan malu-malu. Mereka cekikikan tidak jelas. Dan ya, bisa dipastikan kalau kini perhatian seisi kafe dan yang di sekitar pun jadi terpaku pada mereka.

Orang-orang mulai membuat bising karena membicarakan rasa penasaran mereka mengenai apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan mengapa ada sebuah _band_ di dalam kafe yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja.

Terlihat seseorang yang berdiri di tengah barisan grup musik itu—yang paling mencolok itu berkata, " _Okay_ , _one, two, three_."

Kemudian—

 _Ohhh_.

Ada alunan lagu romantis dan suara sang vokalis yang menggema di dalam ruangan besar ini. Semua orang pun membisu. Karena terbawa suasana, mereka jadi ikut mengayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu yang mendayu-dayu. Mataharinya sedang terbenam, jadi lampu pun dinyalakan.

 _Whoa_.

Daniel ikut terbawa suasana meski grup musik tersebut memunggunginya, obrolan mengenai _soulmate_ sejenak dilupakan, namun Sungwoon mulai kembali berbicara padanya di tengah-tengah penampilan masih berlangsung.

"Oh, _I think someone just got matched_." Sungwoon membisikkannya, suara hampir tertutup oleh tingkat suara lagu yang sedang ditampilkan.

" _Hm_?" Daniel mendekatkan telinganya pada Sungwoon.

" _Oh My God_. _Nevermind_." Kata Sungwoon terdengar terpukau, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya yang mengarah ke satu arah tertentu. "Sepertinya akan ada yang melamar."

"Yang mana?" Daniel coba mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang sama, namun di sana ada beberapa pasangan, dan hal ini membuat Daniel sedikit kebingungan.

"Itu. Pasangan itu, yang sedang dinyanyikan lagu."

Ada sebanyak tiga pasangan yang bangkunya menghadap _band_ yang kini sedang mereka nyanyikan lagu. Dan semuanya tampak terlihat bahagia dengan kehadiran grup musik tersebut serta penampilannya. Daniel menyeleksi satu pasangan yang sepertinya sudah terikat tali pernikahan, mereka juga terlihat terlalu 'berumur' untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti pelamaran yang meriah seperti ini.

Eh, tapi bisa saja penampilan grup musik ini ada dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi.

" _Oh God, oh God,_ aku benar!" Sungwoon mendesis histeris, ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Daniel yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Lihat pria itu."

Ada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut. Dan aksinya membuat pelanggan di kafe ini semakin tertarik perhatiannya hingga mereka keluar dari tempat duduk dan mengerumuni grup musik tersebut beserta pasangan yang dimaksud Sungwoon tadi.

Tak sedikit yang mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan peristiwa jarang seperti ini. _Eh_ , tipikal manusia. Daniel kemudian merasa lengannya ditarik oleh Sungwoon, dan ia mau tidak mau harus ikut bangkit.

 _Here we go_.

Daniel menemukan dirinya berdiri di antara kerumunan yang melingkari pria tersebut yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapan wanita yang jadi berdiri dari bangkunya. Daniel tidak dapat melihat raut wajah pasangan tersebut, karena sang wanita yang kini berdiri memunggungi Daniel itu menutupi separuh figur pria di hadapannya yang merupakan pasangannya. Namun dapat dirasakan kalau nuansanya jadi serbamanis dan romantis, semua orang bersorak menggoda ketika pria itu mulai berbicara dengan kata-kata manis nan malu-malu. Daniel tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

 _Oh_ , Daniel harap, kelak ketika ia dan _soulmate_ -nya sudah dipertemukan, perasaannya akan membahagiakan seperti ini. Begitu menggebu dan nyaman.

" _They're so adorable_." Sungwoon berbisik padanya, ia meremas kain _sweater_ Daniel karena merasa gemas. Daniel juga jadi merasa gemas. Terlihat sang wanita sesekali membuat gestur salah tingkah tiap kali sang pria mengungkapkan pernyataan yang terlalu manis.

Agar tidak terlalu serius, vokalis dari _band_ tersebut membuat lelucon di sela-sela momen yang jadi terasa sakral ini, kerumunan tertawa, dan tidak apa-apa, suasananya tetap romantis.

Kemudian pria itu membuat keheningan seketika ia membuka suara lantang dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, " _Will you marry me_?"

 _Akhirnya!_ Ada seseorang yang menyerukannya, dan semua orang tertawa termasuk pasangan kekasih tersebut.

Ini yang paling Daniel suka mengenai pemandangan yang membahagiakan, kebahagiaan tersebut seperti meradiasi pada orang yang menyaksikannya. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja jadi serbaromantis. Daniel dan Sungwoon berpegangan erat ketika sang wanita menjawabnya dengan sebuah ' _yes_ ' yang malu-malu, kemudian sang pria akhirnya berdiri, pasangan tersebut pun berpelukan erat. Semua orang bersorak gembira, dan _band_ mulai kembali membawakan lagu yang romantis.

Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, termasuk Daniel yang kini masih memasang senyum lebar, dan sang pria yang masih memeluk erat wanita tersebut.

Daniel kini dapat melihat rupa wajah sang pria lebih jelas.

Lagunya berubah menjadi lagu-lagu ciri khas yang akan kaudengar di upacara pernikahan.

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

Bukankah rasanya bila seperti ini, kau jadi hanya ingin berdansa dengan yang tercinta, dan menikmati suasana.

Daniel menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Ahh,_ rasanya ingin cepat bertemu.

Sungwoon dan pelanggan lainnya ikut bernyanyi pada lagu pop romantis populer yang sedang ditampilkan. _Everyone looks so happy, it feels nice, it's nice. Daniel feels at ease._

Daniel mengitari pandangannya pada orang-orang di sekitar, yang masih ada di kerumunan, kemudian—

 _Kemudian_ ,

Rasanya seperti waktu berlalu begitu lambat.

Semuanya seperti diperlambat ketika tatapan Daniel bertemu dengan _ **nya**_ _._

Dengan dia, _pria itu_.

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

Pria yang baru saja berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya, membawa sebuah grup musik secara sengaja demi mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan mempersunting wanita yang amat dicintainya.

Daniel begitu merasa gembira dengan suasana ini, namun ia terlalu bahagia untuk seseorang yang hanya menyaksikan peristiwa lamaran romantis sepasang kekasih yang asing. Senyuman Daniel terpasang di wajah terlalu lama.

Ia merasa ... antusias?

Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Jantungya berdegup amat kencang, _he feels so fucking happy, too._ Perasaannya amat luar biasa hingga ada bulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipi, tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam lengan Sungwoon terlalu erat. Teman yang masih di sampingnya pun menoleh ke arahnya secara refleks. Sungwoon mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa kebingungan dengan Daniel yang bersikap aneh, "Daniel?"

Daniel membisu. Ia terpaku di tempat.

Daniel merasa amat bahagia, dan terlalu bahagia hingga melewati batas yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui bahwa ia memilikinya.

 _Oh._ Perasaan yang melewati batas itu pun membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dadanya terasa sesak.

 _Is he breathing_?

Daniel dan pria tersebut bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita di hadapannya dan terlihat berbicara pada sang pasangan seperti biasa, mereka kemudian tertawa pada apa pun yang baru saja dikatakan pria tersebut.

Lalu semuanya kembali normal.

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya, ada bulir air lagi yang menetes ke pipi, ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _What._

 _What ...?_

 _That was so ... weird and unreal_.

 _Apa jangan-jangan tadi itu …?_

 _Apakah … perasaan tadi itu ada hubungannya dengan Sang Soulmate?_

Daniel mengalihkan fokusnya dari pria tersebut dan segera mengitari pandangannya mencari-cari orang yang sekiranya terlihat merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Ada seorang wanita yang duduk termangu dekat jendela, ia masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaninya. Namun ia terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya sedang melamun sepertinya. Dan ia tidak memperlihatkan reaksi yang janggal.

Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan pada seorang pria yang mengernyitkan keningnya, ia terlihat kebingungan. Daniel hampir saja menghampirinya, namun ternyata Daniel baru sadar bahwa pria tersebut sedang asyik mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

" _Dude_." Sungwoon menyikut temannya, namun Daniel tidak kunjung memberikan respon. Raut wajah temannya membuat Sungwoon jadi khawatir. " _What's wrong_?"

" _Uh_." Daniel mengembalikan fokusnya pada teman di sampingnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sembari berusaha untuk mengatur raut wajahnya. Daniel mengelus dadanya yang kini sudah terasa normal lagi. "Hanya pusing sedikit sepertinya. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Daniel memberikan Sungwoon senyum kecil, ia sesungguhnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya dan benar-benar masih kebingungan, namun Daniel lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya saat ini. "Uhm, ya. Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat duduk."

" _Okay._ " Sungwoon memperhatikan keadaan Daniel lagi sebelum kemudian mengikuti temannya yang mulai melangkah dahulu ke tempat duduk mereka.

Mereka memesan kue tart kecil untuk dibagi dua, kemudian mengobrol lebih lama lagi karena mereka baru ingat bahwa momen seperti ini akan sulit didapatkan kelak setelah Sungwoon pindah ke rumahnya yang baru.

Sesungguhnya pikiran Daniel masih saja diganggu oleh fenomena aneh yang baru saja dirasakannya tadi. Dalam hati merasa agak khawatir kalau hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kesehatannya.

Pukul delapan malam, Daniel mengernyit, waktu berlalu banyak tidak terasa. Ia dan Sungwoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi mengobrol mereka hari ini, saatnya pulang. Mereka berdua harus berjalan beberapa blok sebelum sampai di mana Sungwoon memarkirkan kendaraannya.

Daniel bersiul menggoda Sungwoon ketika menyadari bahwa temannya sudah mengganti mobilnya dengan yang lebih mewah.

"Kalau bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -ku, apa artinya aku juga bisa dimanjakan begini?" Daniel berkomentar. Kepulan asap yang membuat motif abstrak melayang di udara ketika ia berbicara. _It's getting cold here_ , jalanannya juga sepi.

Daniel dan Sungwoon masih berdiri di samping mobil Sungwoon ketika mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara yang berseru, " _Oh, God, I'm so sorry_!"

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, terlihat dua orang yang sedang membungkuk di samping sebuah saluran air. Mereka terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu bila diperhatikan dari cara salah satu pria di sana membungkuk lebih dalam pada sebuah saluran air.

"Eh, mereka itu pasangan yang tadi ada di kafe, kan?"

"Uhm? Mungkin."

" _Ohhh_." Sungwoon mengernyitkan keningnya. Menatap pasangan itu iba. "Kelihatannya mereka sedang kesulitan." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Daniel, Sungwoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan tersebut. Daniel tentu saja mau tak mau harus mengikuti Sungwoon, meski sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman, dan hatinya mengatakan untuk _just stay_ , entah mengapa.

Kaki yang dilangkahkan untuk membawa dirinya mendekati pasangan itu rasanya berat sekali. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Daniel, tapi ia waktu bagai diperlambat. Semuanya terasa dan terlihat kabur.

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

Meski perasaannya begitu, Daniel tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri di samping pasangan dari kafe tersebut. Ada Sungwoon di sampingnya yang basa-basi terlebih dahulu sebelum mempertanyakan masalah mereka, yang kemudian dijawab oleh sang wanita dengan nada bicara yang begitu sendu dan penuh rasa cemas, "Aku menjatuhkan cincinnya."

 _Ouch. That's awful_.

"Oh …, wow." Tidak membantu situasi, bisikan keras Sungwoon seperti malah membuat wanita tersebut merasa lebih bersalah sebelumnya.

" _Seongwoo, babe_ , _I'm so sorry_."

Dan sang kekasih sepertinya mengerti, sehingga pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil masih berpegangan tangan—mengelus punggung tangan wanita tersebut untuk meyakinkan, pria itu berkata, " _Hey_ , _it's fine_."

" _But still_ —"

"Yang terpenting kan kalian tetap bersama. _Hehe_." Untuk menghibur situasi, Sungwoon dengan canggungnya berkomentar lagi. Ternyata masalah ini bukan masalah yang dapat ia bantu untuk diselesaikan, jadi ia merasa bersalah telah mencoba untuk 'ikut campur'.

" _You heard that_?" Pria tersebut menggumamkan lembut agar hanya sang wanita yang mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa cincinnya hilang, hari ini hari yang membahagiakan, jangan bersedih begitu."

Sungwoon dan Daniel tidak banyak berbicara tentu saja, dan ini mulai terasa canggung. Lebih baik mereka meninggalkan pasangan yang harusnya masih sedang berbahagia ini hanya berdua.

"Maaf kita tidak bisa membantu apa pun." Sungwoon meringis.

Mendengar pernyataan Sungwoon, pria itu kembali memberikan fokusnya pada orang asing di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum. "Oh, uhm, _it's fine_. Terima kasih sudah mau berbaik hati menanyakan."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dan memang lebih baik percakapan ini diakhiri saja, semuanya mulai terasa amat canggung. Sungwoon yang tidak mau diam, memainkan kain mantel Daniel sembari akhirnya berkata, " _Well,_ _it's nice to meet you,_ kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Ah, _thank you_." Jawab mereka berdua, kemudian tersenyum malu karena begitu bersamaan. " _Nice to meet you too._ "

Sungwoon membalas senyum mereka, dan sebagai perpisahan ia berkata, " _Good night_."

" _Good night_ ," balas pria itu, " _thanks again_." Masih dengan senyum lebar yang sama, ia menatap Sungwoon dan Daniel bergantian.

 _Sehingga_ —

Terjadi lagi.

Daniel dan pria itu mempertemukan tatapan mereka lagi.

 _Oh._

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

Tatapan masih tertuju pada Daniel.

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump,_ _ba-dump, ba-dump._

Kemudian—

Pandangan Daniel mengabur, fokusnya hanya pada pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, mereka saling menyalin raut wajah satu sama lain. Kebingungan.

Waktunya diperlambat lagi. _It's slowing down, slowly feels like it's killing him._

" _Oh_." Kata pria tersebut singkat. Satu kata, namun ia terdengar amat terkejut. Tangannya terlihat menjulur untuk meraih Daniel. Pria itu tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya dari kekasih yang masih ada di sampingnya.

 _It's so cold._

 _It's too cold_.

Daniel ingin memejam matanya.

" _Oh, God, it's blood_." Setelah ia menyentuh Daniel di bagian garis bibirnya, ia kemudian memperlihatkan jarinya yang telah dinodai bercak merah. " _Hey, are you okay_?"

Sungwoon spontan memutar tubuh Daniel agar menghadapinya, dan ia memekik histeris. Suaranya menggema di jalan raya yang hampir kosong ini. " _Oh My God_! Daniel?!"

Daniel menyentuh bibirnya yang baru ia sadari terasa basah. Asin. " _Uhh_ , _uhm_ —" Daniel seperti dicekik. Ia ingin merespon mereka dan meminta untuk antarkan dirinya pulang, karena kini ia rasanya seperti tidak berfungsi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, semuanya berbayang di mata Daniel. Suara-suara di sekitarnya tetap terdengar jelas namun semakin sayup, _his head hurts_. _It hurts_ , _O-oh, God, it hurts so much._

Daniel tidak sempat menggenggam lengan Sungwoon, tubuhnya sudah mendarat terlebih dahulu ke tanah.

Dari sini, ia dapat melihat langit yang bersih dari bintang-bintang.

 _Oh,_ langitnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dan pemandangan langit itu mulai menghilang di balik wajah orang-orang yang mengerubuninya sembari berteriak padanya.

Meski pandangannya begitu buram, namun ia masih dapat mengenali wajah Sungwoon yang terlihat begitu khawatir dan panik saat ini. Ia juga dapat melihat wanita yang dihampirinya tadi itu kini muncul di pandangan, wajah rupawannya ikut buram di pengelihatan Daniel.

" _Hey, stay with us!_ " Daniel melirik sang pemilik suara, pria itu mendekati Daniel, menepuk pipinya pelan.

 _Huh._

 _It hurts. So much._

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

 _He can't breathe._

Hari sudah malam,

langitnya jelas-jelas padam,

namun Daniel melihat ada satu matahari,

matahari yang tak memiliki sinar sama sekali,

terlukis indah sebagai sebuah simbol di kulit leher seorang pria yang kini sudah bungkam.

.

.

.

 _(Satu, dua, tiga.)_

.

.

.

Mata Daniel pun terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*_ _shit-talk_ _; ehhh i'm sorry if it's hard to understand or plain boring, it's so poorly-written, and i don't think i can continue this story, but i kinda want to do it..._


End file.
